


One Kiss of the Darkness

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You silly child, listen to me. Learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss of the Darkness

You silly child, listen to me. Learn. 

Uchiha 

It isn't a name the boy inheritates from his parents.  
It isn't a name you get to bear by marriage.

.. It's something you _become_ ... 

If you spend enough time around the Uchiha, your blood will change. 

_You_ will change. 

Soon enough you will look and behave like the rest of them.  
And no one will doubt that you have ever been something else. 

The legends say that the world has always exactly as many Uchiha as it needs.  
Because they are the tools of the Gods. For work no one else wants to do. 

Only those, who wants to be the strongest.  
Only those, who are ready to _be_ the strongest. 

Remember child, if you chase this boy, be ready.  
Be ready to bleed, to love, to die and get nothing in return. 

Nothing but _one_ kiss of the darkness.

  


One kiss and not a single more. For the rest of your life and every life that follows after.

Remember also child: he will not love you. He will never love you. 

  


Not for becoming like him.

  



End file.
